Immortal lovers
by Ikweetnietgoedwaarom
Summary: Being immortal is not easy. Especially when you have trouble adjusting to modern times, alone and with enemies that haunt you. What happens if Emily runs into her true love she has missed for the past 150 years? Will she fix the mistakes she made the last couple of centuries?
1. Chapter 1

New York, present day

Hurriedly, she walked through the crowd. She was going to be late for work again. She sighed when she had to wait for the traffic light to turn green. A soft tapping against her left leg made her look down to see what it was. When she saw the little girl next to her, her heart almost stopped. This couldn't be.

The little girl that was the spitting image of a woman she hadn't seen in hundred fifty years. Right then and there she knew it was without a doubt the daughter of the woman she had loved for so long.

She had met the love of her life almost five hundred year ago. They started of as friends as they immediately clicked the first moment they had met. After three hundred years of friendship, they started to realize they were more than that. Slowly they had give in to their love for each other, and they became a couple.

Seeing the daughter of the woman who had disappeared so long ago without explaining much, brought back a lot of memories.

She bent down to get on the same level as the little girl.

"Hey sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I lost my mommy. Can you help me please?" the little girl asked shyly.

"I will help you" she responded to her own surprise.

"What's your name sweetie?" she asked the little girl.

"Emily. But my mommy usually calls me little Legacy" the girl said with a grin.

"Well Little Legacy, let's go see if we can find your mommy" she said while she took the hand of the little girl in her own hand.

"What's your name?" Little Legacy asked.

"Well believe it or not, but my name is Emily too" she answered.

For the past centuries she had used different names, but today she used the name she had been given almost six hundred fifty years ago.

"Where did you see your mommy the last time?" she asked.

"There" the little girl said pointing to the right.

"Let's see if she still around" she said guiding the girl through the crowd.

Out of nowhere, the girls mother appeared and a wave of emotions went through Emily when she saw that familiar face after hundred fifty years again.

"Stacie" was all she could say.

_London, 150 years ago _

_"I have to go for a while. But I promise I will come back soon" Stacie said to her lover. _

_"Wait, where are you going? Why? When are you coming back?" a confused Emily asked. _

_"I can't tell you much. It has to do with that other immortal group the Treble Makers. They're up to no good. I have to make sure that the Bellas are safe" Stacie answered. _

_"I'll wait for you, my love" Emily answered. _

_Nearly thirteen hundred years old Stacie was twice her age. They had met five hundred years ago and they had instantly clicked. Their friendship had turned into love and then they began to date. Not openly, because centuries ago, being gay was not appropriate. _

_Being immortal wasn't easy. And finding a love that survived for centuries was something that didn't happen very often. Somehow most immortal couples, got bored with each other after spending so long together._

_They never got bored with each other, somehow they were just meant to be together. _

_Stacie had taught Emily numerous skills to survive in any circumstances that could occur when you lived for so long. _

_Emily had taught Stacie the love for music. Emily had been a member of an all female music group and she had introduced Stacie to the Bellas. They were all immortal, with the youngest member being only two hundred years old. The oldest of the group was nearly two thousand years old. _

_Together they survived a lot of adventures, wars and famines. But they had survived, which wasn't easy for a large group. Their rivals, the Treble Makers did their best to make it difficult for them to survive. _

_Stacie, the tallest of their group, had made it her personal mission to protect any of the Bellas against their rivals. Together with Lillian another member of their group, they did everything that was necessary to protect them. Both women weren't afraid to use dark magic if they had to. _

_After Stacie had left, Emily kept waiting and waiting for her lover to come back. But Stacie never came. She tried to reach her but never succeeded. The rest of the Bellas had used their combined forces and contacts to find the two missing members but they failed. _

_Emily felt lonely for the first time in five hundred years, but she was determined to stay at the place she last saw her lover. _

_Circumstances forced her to leave the place and not coming back soon. Her neighbors started to get old and eventually died, were she didn't age. People started to accuse her of witchcraft and other horrible things because of that. _

_So she did what she had to do, leaving her beloved house and moved as far as she could. Forever hoping to see her true love again. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Salisbury, England 1369_

_The wooden house burned like a bonfire set with gasoline. Smoldering, roaring, flickering flames, licked the bottom of the house, quickly spreading with ease. Thick smoke filled the house. Unaware of what's going on, its inhabitants were sleeping peacefully. The raging fire continued to keep going, taking the lives of the sleeping family. _

_Except for her. She should've been dead like her parents and siblings, but the fire had spared her. Unconscious and covered with burns, she was found by her neighbors in the remaining what once was her home, not able to tell what had happened, or why she had survived. _

Gloucester, England 1492

She still looked like the seventeen year old girl she had been hundred twenty-three years ago when that horrible fire took the lives of her family.

The first few years after the fire she had been longing for death to come. She soon realized that she was immortal. Her burns had healed in less than a month. And the fact that she didn't age contributed to her believe that she was in fact immortal. She was lonely as everyone she ever cared for had died.

Paris, France 1519

After moving across England for the past hundred fifty years, she decided to leave the country. She had earned a small fortune after marrying wealthy men multiple times in a row. After the dead of her last husband she wanted to start a new life in another country. She decided to go to France and ended up in Paris.

Paris wasn't different than any of the places she had been to. The only difference was that she didn't know anyone there. But after living for hundred fifty years, she was used to it.

She walked through the town, when she saw her. Never in her live she had seen such a beautiful woman. The dark-haired beautywalked around with such confidence and grace, that she couldn't help but to stare at her.

A few weeks later she met that same woman again when she walked around town. Two creepy looking men were bothering her, when the beautiful woman suddenly came to her rescue. The woman had scared the man away and asked her if she was okay and she had answered that she was fine.

The woman introduced herself as Eustacia, and she was English just like herself. Eustacia had taken her to her house and offered her something to drink. They started to talk and immediately clicked.

Afraid to reveal information about herself, she had made up a story as why a young woman was by herself in another country. But somehow Eustacia had figured out the truth.

After the truth came out, Eustacia told her own story. She was shocked to find out she wasn't the only immortal person that walked this earth. But what shocked her even more was when she learned that Eustacia was twice her age.

From that day, the two of them became inseparable. Eustacia had took her under her wings and taught her different skills to survive different situations and how to defend herself.

The most interesting thing she learned was that although she was immortal, she could die. But only if she was beheaded and her head was a few feet away from her body.

Hanging out with Eustacia was a relief for her. It was nice to have a someone around who understood how it felt to say goodbye to loved ones over and over again. Plus the older woman was really smart and patient with her. She never lost her patience answering the endless questions. But even the older woman didn't have an answer why some people were immortal. Eustacia had spent the majority of her life finding an answer to that question. And now that they had each other, they decided that they would find an answer to that burning question.


	3. Chapter 3

_Time was something she struggled with. It was something all immortals struggled with. Enough time was the only thing they all had. A year seemed a long time for normal people, for immortals, a year meant nothing. Time was just a concept invented by people as a way to efficiently planning their lives. _

New York, present day

She couldn't believe that she let Emily go. That she let her go again. To be fair, she was the one that left long time ago, but she had been convinced that Emily would at least give her a chance to explain why it took so long before she came back. Now that she was denied the chance to tell what had happened, she was devastated.

"Mommy, are you okay?"

One look at her darling daughters face, and she immediately got herself together. She couldn't break. Not now. She had to be strong for daughter. God knew she had to. She didn't know how much time she had before her past came back to haunt her.

"Yes, honey. Mommy is fine."

She took her daughters hand in her own and started to walk. She knew exactly where to go. If Emily didn't want to listen to her then she would go to the one person that would listen to her.

New York, later that evening

Today had been one of the worst days at work in all the years she walked around on this earth. She had enough jobs throughout the decennia and a half she lived. She had been a nurse, a teacher, a healer and many other things. Not to mention that working during the two world wars, wasn't exactly funny.

Nowadays she worked as a barista in coffeehouse on a university campus. On of the many perks of being immortal was that she aged not as quickly as normal humans. What basically meant that she was a six hundred fifty year old woman stucked in the body of a twenty year old woman.

Usually she loved her job, interacting with students kept her young. And interacting with the professors kept her up to date on what's going on around here.

Today had been different. She had been late for work, and she kept messing up orders. On top of that, to many students for her liking used Yolo today. For an immortal, hearing Yolo was a joke.

She tried to tell herself that it hadn't anything to do with running into Stacie. Deep inside, she knew it had everything to do with running into Stacie. The unexpected meeting had messed her up.

At the same time she wasn't surprised at all that she saw Stacie again. She always kept faith that they would meet again. What shook her the most was meeting Little Legacy. Immortals didn't have children for obvious reasons. The immortal lifestyle and complications that came along with it, wasn't suitable for kids. That's why immortals were infertile, they had done years of research about it. Yet Stacie had a daughter. She knew for sure that it was Stacie's daughter, the girl looked to much like the tall brunette to be adopted.

She had so many questions. About Stacie, about Little Legacy. But most of all she questioned herself. Hadn't she been to hard for Stacie? She hadn't even given the other brunette the chance to explain anything.

She knew herself. She needed to put her anger and sadness about everything that happened so long ago aside. If she wanted to get answers to all her burning questions, she needed to get in touch with the only one who could provide her with those answers.

She took a deep breath and knew exactly what she had to do. Stacie was back and she had turned her away. That meant that sta had gone to Cynthia Rose.

She grabbed her cell phone and dialed the number of her fellow Bella and immortal friend.

"Legacy, that was sooner as I expected" the other woman said as she answered her call.


End file.
